


hey

by garethritter



Category: Bones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garethritter/pseuds/garethritter





	1. Chapter 1

i love lance sweets


	2. Chapter 2

I FUCKIN LOVE LANCE SWEETS HOLY DANG


End file.
